


Curtain Call

by Ballet_by_Night



Series: Altea Arts Company of Ballet [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballet, Ballet Terminology, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dancer Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Lance (Voltron), Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Lance's name is Lana, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge is the pianist, Shay's name is Savannah, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), piano playing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballet_by_Night/pseuds/Ballet_by_Night
Summary: Keith and Lana have made it through their first performance of the Nutcracker! Yay! But that signifies that there is a lot more work coming for the two of them. Both performing every nutcracker performance, Swan Lake rehearsals, and beginning Sleeping Beauty rehearsals will be a lot to handle.Not to mention there's a whole new ballet company moving into the area, with some anger and competitiveness.How will Keith and Lana handle their newfound responsibilities?Sequel to 'Bright Lights'.





	Curtain Call

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to get this out! Sorry it's been taking so long, life happens, you know?  
> Thanks to all of you who left kudos or commented or anything on Bright Lights, you know that authors love that and it just warms my heart to know that you liked my story!
> 
> (Also, total disclaimer and stuff like that: just like Lance as a girl character, it's a nice plot, I think. I have nothing against Keith/Lance as a gay couple, I just like to write Lance as a girl. Heck, I have a story with them both as guys, so... I'm not like, against gayness or anything, I just like writing Lana's character. Thanks!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> -Ballet by Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lana are shoved back into the ballet swing of things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sooo excited to write this! I've kind of stopped for a bit just to adjust to school schedules and my sports kicking back up again, but I'm alive I promise!
> 
> Sorry for the delayed sequel but thanks for your patience!
> 
> -Ballet by Night
> 
> Ps - do y'all like authors replying to comments?

Lana opened her eyes groggily, adjusting her eyes to the streams of light escaping the blinds on the windows in Keith's bedroom. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, slowly looking around at her surroundings. She looked down at herself and saw Keith's arm slung over her waist, resting on top of his comforter and tugging her close to him. She wiggled herself closer to him, feeling the A.C. kicking in and shivering. He tightened his grip on her waist and nuzzled his nose into her neck. Lana let out a breath, feeling comfortable in her situation.

"Mornin'," Keith slurred, opening his eyes to look at her. Lana said nothing, just turned her body around and put her head on the pillow, staring at Keith's bedhead. "It's too early for this."

"Yeah, no kidding," Lana murmurs. "You'd think we'd get a break after a performance, but nooOOooo."

Keith laughed at her dramatics. "We've got another show tonight, ya know?"

"Don't remind me," Lana groaned, "My feet are literally dead. They're just eventually going to fall off!"

"I'm sure Allura will go easy on us today," Keith responds, knowing it isn't true the moment he said it.

"Have you met Allura?" Lana replies sarcastically, "She's like, permanently on redbull or something."

"True," Keith laughs again. "We should get up, though, I don't know how many rehearsals we have today."

"Fine," Lana groans, standing up and bending backwards, popping her spine. 

"Nice," Keith comments, cracking his own spine. Lana just laughs and slips on some fuzzy socks, padding to the kitchen to make breakfast. She had brought over her apron the other night so that she could cook without getting flour all over her clothes. It said 'besa al cocinero' in bold lettering on the front, and was light turquoise. It translated to 'kiss the cook' in Spanish, and it was a gift from her older brother before she left. She tied it around her waist and pulled it over her head, walking over to Keith's fridge to get out ingredients to make crepes. Keith walked into the kitchen a moment later, pulling out a bottle of water from the fridge. 

"What's your apron say?" Keith asks, curiosity oozing from his voice. Lana felt her face heat up. Even if she was loud and annoying most of the time outside of ballet, she was rather shy when it came to romantics or forming relationships with people. Which made it very awkward to tell Keith what her apron said, since she couldn't think when she got anxious. 

"Oh, uh, nothing..." Lana mutters. Keith wrapped his arms around her, hugging her as she poured flour into a bowl. 

"Oh come on, Lana," Keith whispers. "What's it say?"

"Uh.... besa al cocinero, duh." Lana says, pulling from Keith's grasp and walking over to get the sugar.

"I don't know Spanish, Lana," Keith says, and Lana laughs a little under her breath. "Translate?"

"Kiss the cook, Keith, it says kiss the cook, okay?" Lana sets the bowl down and turns around, blush evident on her face. 

"Well, gotta follow instructions," Keith says, crossing the kitchen to peck Lana's lips gently. He pulled away and saw her cheeks redden more. 

"I - I can't make breakfast if you kiss me!" Lana sputters out. 

"Sure you can," Keith replies. "You cook and I'll kiss you."

"Not helpful," Lana replies. 

"Sure it is!" Keith smirks. "It's motivation and emotional support to get you through the hardship of cooking!"

"Uh-huh," Lana says, grabbing the bag of sugar from an open cabinet and walking away from Keith. Keith walked after her and leaned on the counter next to where she was working. His phone rang then, and Shiro's face showed up on his screen. 

"What's up, Shiro?" Keith asks, earning a sideways look from Lana as she mixed milk into her bowl. 

 _"Just calling to tell you two that class has been bumped back about an hour and a half, since we've been told that we're doing a surprise interview with our guest choreographer, Matt Smith."_ Shiro says into the phone. 

"Okay, thanks." Keith says. Lana glanced over again, looking confused.

 _"Okay, I'm super bored too. Allura is taking Black to the groomers and I've got nothing to do right now. What're you doing?"_ Shiro asks casually.

"Hanging out with Lana," Keith informs. "Making breakfast."

 _"You, making breakfast?"_ Shiro asks, laughing.  _"You can barely make ramen noodles."_

"Okay, so Lana's making breakfast." Keith corrects. "I can make eggs too, I'm not that pathetic."

 _"Sure, Kogane, tell yourself that."_ Shiro laughs through the phone, a hearty sound echoing loud enough that Lana smiles too.  _"How do you think the show went last night?"_

"I think it really well," Keith responded.

 _"I saw you walk out with some people, who were they?"_ Shiro prodded, a teasing tone evident in his voice. 

"Lana's family," Keith says, Lana looking over and meeting his gaze questioningly. 

 _"Oooh, Kogane, family already? Really smooth,"_ Shiro says. 

"They live in Cuba, Shirogane, when else am I going to talk to them?" Keith says, rolling his eyes.

 _"Whatever you say,"_ Shiro chuckles, and Lana turns back to her work, pouring some batter into a frying pan.  _"How'd it go?"_

"It was the most awkward experience I've ever been in," Keith says, making Lana bark out a laugh as she works. "Her brothers like, interrogated me."

 _"What kind of questions?"_ Shiro pried. 

"They asked if we've kissed yet, a stupid question since they saw us kiss onstage," Keith says, laughing a bit at the stupidity. "And then they asked if I have given her anything yet."

 _"And have you?"_ Shiro asks.

"Maybe," Keith says. "You'll have to ask Lana."

 _"Keeeiiitthh,"_ Shiro whines through the phone.  _"You're a jerk, man. I've gotta go, Allura's back."_

"Bye Shirogane," Keith says, hanging up the phone.

"You're so mean to him," Lana laughs. "Isn't he still your like, boss?"

"He's yours too." Keith points out, making Lana scoff but nod in agreement. 

Keith walked over to her by the stove, watch her finish making the crepes. He kissed her cheek and hugged her, making her giggle as she slid the last crepe onto the awaiting plate.

"What are these?" Keith asks, poking one of the cooler items.

"You've never had crepes?" Lana asks, gasping dramatically. Keith shakes his head. "You have not  _lived."_

"Well, I'll try them now," Keith offers, and Lana hands him the plate to take over to the couch. He set it on the couch and Lana came over with two forks, plopping down next to him.

Keith took a small bite of the crepe, and his eyes immediately lit up. He started shoveling more of the food into his mouth, careful not to choke himself but wanting to get more of the delicious sensation. Lana scoffed at him from her position on the couch, barking out a laugh when he got some strawberry sauce on his nose. She swiped her finger across it and wiped it off on a paper towel, making Keith glare at her. 

They finished their breakfast, chatting about how much work they would have to do in the upcoming days. Soon enough it was time to start getting ready for class, and they were out the door to leave for their crazy long day.

* * *

 

Lana and Keith walked into the classroom a few minutes before class was supposed to start, and everyone else in the company was waiting for class to start in the room. The two walked over to the side barre in front of the piano and started getting ready for class. Lana prepared her pointe shoes as Keith stretched in front of her, both mindlessly talking. Lana finished putting her shoes on and stretched her legs out a bit, willing her legs to go into an easy split, a harder feat than she thought since she'd been dancing a lot the past few weeks. 

"Alright everyone," Allura says, bursting through the doors with Shiro face palming behind her. "Just because we had our debut last night doesn't mean we have an easy day! We're going full out, I'm talking to you ladies!" 

"Nooooo," Lana groaned quietly and Keith laughed. 

"Don't laugh too hard Kogane, today's arm day..." Shiro says, shutting Keith up immediately. 

"Alright, ladies pace yourself, we're doing fouettes in center again..." Allura announces and Pidge snorts behind the piano. 

**One Class Later**

 Lana sat open-legged on the floor next to the bar, taking sips of her water and breathing heavily. Allura wasn't kidding when she said she wasn't going easy, and she made Lana do her fouettes three times in a row for stamina for Swan Lake. Needless to remind anyone that she was wrung out.

Keith sat next to her, catching his breath as well. Shiro put the men through the wringer today, with a lot of turns and big jumps, eventually taking them out of the room to do arm work. Judging by how tired Keith was and that his arms were literally  _shaking,_ Lana assumed Shiro was pretty hard on Keith. Most of the company had left for corps rehearsals already, leaving Keith and Lana alone with a few straggling dancers meandering around the studio. 

Lana laid down on her back and bent her legs, glancing over at Keith and sighing lazily. She fidgeted with her necklace around her neck, playing with the chain. Keith looked over at her, watching her fingers fumble with her necklace. 

"You're wearing it today?" Keith asked, a sprinkle of emotion clouding his voice. 

"Why wouldn't I? This is like, the nicest thing anyone has ever gotten for me!" Lana responds. "Unless you don't want me to wear it?"

"No, it's not that! I was just worried it would be uncomfortable to dance in is all," Keith says quickly, scooting closer to Lana.

"It's really not, though. It's kind of comforting to like, always have you near me even when we aren't dancing together, ya know?" Lana says. "That sounded super sappy, sorry."

"You're cute," Keith says, tapping her nose gently and standing up. Lana blushed a dark red, watching him move. "I've got Siegfried rehearsal for like, an hour and then a break."

"I've got Odile rehearsal for two hours. I think I might die," Lana says, standing up after him. "What're you doing in your break?"

"I don't know." Keith shrugs. "I've got to go."

"M'kay," Lana responds. Keith kissed her gently on the lips, grabbed his stuff, and promptly left the room, leaving Lana staring stupidly after him.

"I know that look," Allura says smugly beside Lana. Lana jumped a bit, scared by Allura suddenly speaking. "You really like him, don't you?"

"Yeah," Lana sighs. 

"I'm pretty sure he likes you more, if that's even possible," Allura informs. "I've never seen Keith this happy before."

Lana blushed. Allura merely laughed. 

"Now, are you ready for rehearsal?" Allura smiled devilishly.

* * *

Lana was about halfway through rehearsal, and she finally finished learning her part for the pas de deux for Odile. Lana wasn't getting the feeling of being sultry or seductive, as Odile was supposed to be. Lana just wasn't that type of girl, she had no motivation or was able to imagine being seductive. Allura berated her to feel the music, feel as if she was seducing her lover, or as if she was showing off to someone. But Lana just wasn't understanding it. She felt like a fish out of water: not meant to do the movements she was given. 

"Lana, run it again, would you? Just, try... try not thinking. Just feel your movements and go with the music," Allura says, and Lana nods, going to her corner and starting her dance. Keith walked into the studio then, taking a seat next to Allura, as did Shiro. Allura moved Keith's seat then where Lana could see him more, without Keith knowing, of course. Maybe this was the right motivation for Lana. Or maybe this was the worst idea ever. She just had to try.

Lana started her port de bra in a series of sous-sous, trying not to think of how awkward she looked. She glanced over at Allura, and noticed Keith sitting right in her line of vision. He smiled at her, making Lana's face heat up a bit. But... maybe this is what Allura was talking about. Thinking that your seducing your lover. Think about making Keith fall in love with you. That was the key! 

Lana slowed her motions a bit, opening and stretching the arms into a deep port de bra back, arching her back and going into a lunge before coming back up and smiling over at Keith before walking slowly to the corner to start her saut de basques. She did three of them, landing in a fourth position and finishing with an arched back and slightly crooked arm. She waited for her music to cue the next motion then.

"Yes, she got it!" Allura murmured to Shiro. "She's looked like Bambi for the last hour."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Shiro whispered back.

"No, it was." Allura said, seriousness oozing from her voice. 

Keith just chuckled and watched Lana prepare for her next motion. She went into a pique arabesque, rolling down into a fourth position and moving her arms slowly, accentuating her back and shoulders. Keith felt his face heat up as he watched. It was like Lana turned into a completely different person. Instead of her shy yet confident, innocent personality, she turned into a sleek, confident... whatever this was. And Keith... Keith sorta liked it. He felt Shiro smirking at him from the side, and chose to ignore him in favor of watching Lana. 

She had finally finished the dancing she had left; and Allura immediately jumped up.

"THAT! That's what I want every time, Lana! That's Odile, right there." Allura says, walking over to where Lana was bent over, breathing heavily.

"Okay, I think I get it now." Lana says between gasps for air. 

"I'm cutting the rehearsal here, go relax and get ready for the show tonight. Tomorrow though, we're running Odile and Odette choreography, and we're starting Aurora." Allura warned. Lana groaned but nodded, and Allura laughed at her reaction as did Keith and Shiro. Lana went over and packed up her things. Keith walked over to join her; leaving Allura and Shiro to sneak knowing glances at each other. Keith and Lana reminded the two when they were younger, and Shiro found it entirely endearing. Shiro and Allura left, leaving the two to do whatever they wished.

"I didn't think you'd be here," Lana says, shoving her shoes in her bag.

"I finished early and Shiro told me to stay with him," Keith says. "I've never seen you dance like that before."

"I... I mean... uh, yeah I guess," Lana offers weakly, cringing at her own choice of words. 

"It was... wow." Keith says, breathing out a small puff of air, reliving what just happened. 

"Thanks, I think," Lana says, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Want to go home?" Keith asks. Lana nods. Keith offers up his back, just like they normally did. Lana hopped on, Keith grabbed her bag, and they were out the door and on the way home.

* * *

They both made it to Lana's apartment, not changing since they had to leave for the stage in an hour. Keith sat them both down on the couch and turned on Good Eats on the TV, relaxing with Lana leaning on him. She closed her eyes, and her breathing soon became even. 

"Lana," Keith whined. "We have to leave soon."

"Shh, I'm tired," Lana mumbles. Keith couldn't argue with her when she was like this. So, he just kissed her forehead and rubbed small circles on her shoulder-blades until she fell asleep.

* * *

Keith and Lana finished warm-ups onstage and walked to their dressing rooms, chatting about what they needed to do this show. There wasn't much to say, though. They had these dances in the bag. Lana walked into her dressing room and got ready quickly, framing some small curls around her face and pinning them in place, going for a more teenage look rather than adult-like. She knocked on Keith's door then.

He opened it and hugged her tight, lifting her off of the ground completely. Lana squealed and laughed until he put her down.

"What was that for?" Lana asks.

"I missed you," Keith murmured, stepping closer to her.

"I was gone for like, 20 minutes." Lana deadpanned.

"I can still miss you," Keith says, nuzzling his nose close to her ear. She shivered at the sensation. 

"You're adorable, ya know?" Lana whispered. "But we have to go set up quick change."

"Finnneeeee," Keith whined.

They walked up the stairs with their costumes in hand, setting up their spots in quick change and walking to the wings to be ready for the show, which was starting in like, 2 minutes.

"Ready for another great show?" Lana asks.

"Ready as ever." Keith says back, giving her hand a quick squeeze before they heard the violins tuning themselves.

And another good show it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Ballet Terms! Who missed these? (Not me)
> 
> fouettes - Like a pirouette, but when you turn around you kick your leg out to the front and second to get momentum to turn again.
> 
> port de bra - Using your upper body (arms, head, the works).
> 
> port de bra back - Bending backwards with your arm above your head, bending form the upper back
> 
> sous-sous - Moving your front leg to your back leg in your pointe shoes.
> 
> saut de basque - Jumping with two legs straight, and landing with one bent on the ground and one bent in passe (foot on your knee)
> 
> pique arabesque - On pointe on your standing leg, you move your back leg up into a 90 degree position
> 
> fourth position - Like a backwards lunge, but turned out. Your front leg is bent.
> 
> Sorry for the lack of plot and shorter chapter, I really just want to start out easy and build up to the good stuff, ya feel me? Plus I love writing fluff!


End file.
